life as a pokemon
by cast49
Summary: dawn was kidnap was turn into a pokemon and went into the thing as she try to change back to normal can she do it or will be a pokemon for ever and it seem one of her pokemon is falling for her find out and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon**

**chapter 1**

there was a guy in a room and in that room was a girl with blue and she was not wearing any cloths on and she was glaring at the guy from her cell. the girl:what do you want from me she ask. the

man:well you are going to be a lab test subject where you become a pokemon kid or should I call you dawn. dawn:hey how did you know what was my name anyway. the guy:well we have been watching

you for a while you seem to perfect for this and my name is drake by the way. dawn:well drake where is my pokemon team anyway. drake:you want to see them now. dawn;yes why I will not be worry

over my friends I got to be a heartless person not to be worry over and also WHERE ARE MY OUTFIT AND WHY I AM NAKED drake;well when you become a pokemon you will have no need for cloth anymore but

here you may need this on he throw a big towel at her and dawn use it to cover her body and then drake;mary come here come a girl in a black dress mary;yes sir you called. drake;I need you to take this

girl to see her pokemon if you. mary;no sir I do not mind at open the door to the cell and dawn came out and follow mary to see her pokemon are okay. dawn;tell me why are you doing this

to me why. Mary;you see my boss want to make the first ever half human and half pokemon being and he need a test subject but the one from before did not work but then he have found out that what

was the problem what need is not a man but a girl so he need to find a girl like you. dawn;Me what is it about me that is good for a test subject. mary;you see he need a girl that is outgoing and love to go

for a adventure and do action and you know not lot of girl are like that but you are that kind of girl and here we are. they are at a door and mary have open it and let dawn in. in that door was dawn

pokemon they were a empoleon and a staraptor and luxray and rapidash and darkrai and giratina they were facing other side of the room and were using their attack to the wall then they stop when

they dawn;everyone you are alright. they turn around to see her trainer alright to and they ran or fly to her and gave her a group hug but giratina did not do because his size. darkrai;dawn you

are okay that good but where are we and why you wearing that towel for told them what was going on and why are they are here and she going to be a test subject and why she is

wearing a towel. giratina;WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE FORCE TO BECOME A POKEMON OVER MY DEAD BODY I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN TO MY TRAINER!!!!!!! darkrai;yeah I am against it to

and the other will agree that to else;right. for some reason dawn can understand what pokemon are saying ever since she was born. dawn was crying of joy of seeing that her are

trying to help her dawn;thanks you guys are the best pokemon that anyone can wish for. but then drake came to the room and grab dawn. dawn;hey let go of me right now. drake;sorry kid but times up and be ready for going to become a pokemon

dawn was scared that she going to become a pokemon now. her pokemon;HEY LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW but they can only understand what darkrai and giratina was saying and they were getting ready to

attack the guy that have their trainer but then mary have release her pokemon and them battle with dawn pokemon they were trying to beat their foes as they try to get to their trainer as she went in

out the room and was last seen crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own pokemon**

**chapter 2  
**

dawn was throw back to a chair was cuffed to it and was trap. drake;now let see what pokemon to turn you into mary. mary;yes sir. drake;get me the bottle of the pokemon DNA that her Pokemon are in. mary;very well sir she went to a cupboard and took out six bottle of pokemon DNA in them and put them on the table. drake;now let what pokemon turn you into maybe a empoleon or a luxray or maybe a staraptor or a rapidash or maybe darkrai or giratina so many choice so little time that it let will use them all each and everyone of them and he got a needle and fill them all of liquid of each of them and then put them on her arm push it in and then dawn was screaming loud from the pain she was feeling and then she was starting to black out and before she did she thought that mary was crying and then went to sleep.

few hour later dawn was starting to wake she that she was in her cell then she try to remember what going on then she remember what happen and then look at her self and saw that she was black and have no leg and have a red overgrowth on her neck and then dawn know that she was a darkrai and then she remember that darkrai can hide in darkness and she try to do and she did it and then she went out and try to find the other and search every room room she come across and when she have found her thing like her bag and her gym badge and everything she had took them with her and after what seem to be a hour or so she found them they were crying out their eyes and are so worry over their already have become pokemon trainer giratina;MAN I HOPE THAT DAWN IS OKAY BECAUSE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO HER. darkrai;you are right I really hope that she okay to. empoleon; man I can not believe this is the end of the adventure that we started I still remember the day that I meet her back then I did not like her that much that I do now but then I change my mind she risk her life to save my.

luxray:yeah dawn was one of the most kindest caring human I ever met. rapidash;you are right I mean dawn save me when I fell in that river when I was a ponyta and stay to take care of me staraptor;when other make fun of me seeing how weak I was and told her to get rid of me she still keep me and took care of me. darkrai:If I never met her I will still hate human she help me understand that not all human are evil or cruel. giratina:If dawn was not here I will still be in the reverse world and try to get my revenge she help me learn that revenge is not the answer for everything and now she is gone forever. they are now continue to crying until they hear. dawn:wow guys I change you like that so much I never thought that I have did that to my pokemon. they then look around to see who was talking the voice was familiar somehow dawn:that right you can't see me how rude of me here I will let you see me now look in front of you. then they all were staring the spot where they saw a shadow that look the same as darkrai then they saw something coming out it was another darkrai they were shock to see another darkrai in front of them.

dawn:what the matter cat got your tongue. empoleon:wait that voice dawn is that you the other then look at empoleon and then me. dawn:It took you that long to find out that it was me at all. then her pokemon:DAWN. and went her. darkrai:do you know how worry we were you had us then he look at me for a while so he change you to me now why did he choose me of all pokemon he can choose. dawn:well darkrai he did not choose only you he gave me all of you guys DNA so I think I can change into rest as well anyway let get out of her while we still have time. the other:Right. a man voice:no I am sorry but don't think that you are leaving anytime soon they have to is was drake that was speaking. dawn:what you do want now I mean I have turn into pokemon there is no reason for us to stay so let us go now. drake;do you think I will release a test subject that work go there is no way I will do that. darkrai:I do not think so if you want her you go through us. the other:that right. drake:very you leave me no choice but to battle you he release his pokemon and are ready to fight and they fight and what seem to be a hour they are doing good seeing that they have beat the pokemon league so many time that they are very powerful and they have beaten drake pokemon no time flat. dawn:drake it over give it up. drake:very well but how will you change back I mean you need a antidote to go back into a true human.

dawn:that true but I know that you will never give it to me now let go guys and they starting to leaving. drake;I don't think so you can not leave. dawn:And why not. drake:Because if you do I am afraid that your friend will go bye bye. dawn:what do you mean by that. drake:see that collar on them dawn look at them and see it and her pokemon look at it to and did not have clue what it was. dawn:yeah what that have to with this anyway. drake:because in those collar is a bomb. dawn;WHAT?! and look her pokemon team and they look at them see that they are freak out.

drake;And with a push of this button it explode now choose your freedom or your pokemon safety and her pokemon are telling her to choose her freedom instead of their live but dawn chose. dawn:their safety. drake:I know that you will choose that now come with me now dawn but before she did she gave her thing to her pokemon to take care of it and have follow him and her pokemon telling her not to do it and the last thing they heard from her was. dawn:I will never forgive myself if anything bad happen to you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**I do not own pokemon and this is [] someone thought and this is() mean someone taiking another okay and you see this :( it mean nothing but talking in mind okay. a****rceus is a guy okay same to giratina too**

dawn:[It have been a month since I have become a pokemon and drake is a sick person and the test he put me through to control my pokemon power is hell to me never in my life I have feel pain like this before and make me wish even more that I am out of this place as fast as possible but the only thing that keep me from doing it is my pokemon team safety they are the reason I can not leave but I do not regret making that decision because I care about my pokemon team and all of the pokemon of this world and it seem that my last hope is my other pokemon at lab I hope they can do something to save us and I know that cresselia going to save us cause I know for sometime now that she have a crush on darkrai well right now anyway drake seem to have every kind of pokemon DNA and he gave me only the DNA of the pokemon I have now I am in my dialga form and I have great control over my time power it seem that I have great control over my pokemon power it seem that training is over now I should change now.]

drake is very impress on how dawn is controlling her pokemon power as he watch dawn change her dialga form to darkrai it seem her favorite form change into is darkrai and giratina so far I should get going now. at where dawn pokemon were at they are bored at of there mind now there was nothing to do but think a idea to escape then they started to heard footstep but there was only one person yet there was two of them they are wondering if dawn is one of them and there answer was reveal when the door was open then they saw dawn. dawn was happily flying to her pokemon when she got to them they but giratina gave her a group hug then when they were done dawn change to her giratina form to give giratina a hug to then when they are done they started to talk with each other for a while

giratina:(man wish there was something we can do to get out here now.) dawn:(girantina I think I have idea.) giratina:(really well let hear it). dawn:(can't you call for help to arceus in your mind.) giratina gave himself a mental hit on his head. giratina:(why did I not think that early okay I will give it a try.) giratina:(giratina to arceus.) giratina:(giratina to arceus can you hear me. arceus:(yes I am here now why are you in that same place and how can there was two darkrai and now two of you now.) giratina:(well you see.) giratina have told arceus what happen over the month now. arceus:(are you tell me that you and the other are kidnap and now dawn is pokemon and change into other pokemon to now.) giratina:(that about right now.)

arceus:(I see anyway I will try everything in my power to save you guys and our trainer I will tell the other now so bye.) giratina:(it okay now arceus will save us soon so wait dawn.) dawn:(okay all we have to do is wait.) drake:dawn we have to go now for the next test now. dawn:okay drake bye dawn change to her darkrai form now dawn and the monster have left the room now. in the hallway. dawn: drake will you tell me what the next test is about now drake:wait till we are there then you know. dawn:okay. dawn is getting this bad feeling for some reason. then they got to the room. dawn:okay will you tel hmmm drake cover her mouth with a rag that smell funny and dawn is getting dizzy then drake quickly trap dawn to the floor dawn start feel the dizzy feeling going away now and she try to move and found that she can't and see she bind to the floor and see drake in another room in the see through glass window.

dawn:drake what is the meaning of this now. drake:well you see dawn I want to see if you can mate. dawn was wide eyes when she hear this. dawn:you can't I won't do it. drake:I can and I will now let get this done. then drake push something and and a wall went up there was a dusknoir but it look different. dawn:drake what did you did to that pokemon. drake:I have a device that help me control ghost type pokemon but they can not be have any other type or it won't work well let this start. the dusknoir began to float to dawn as she try all her might to get away from dusknoir and what happen her is to much to say so dawn stay there as she feel so violated then mary came and got her unbind and took her to her cell. at lab arceus told and dawn pokemon what happen to them.

prof rowan:I see so that what happen her. dialga:we have to save her and the other now. palkia:she right i do not want to know what will happen to them. dawn other pokemon are also are worry to about her as well. prof rowan:arceus show me on a map where they are. arceus: very well. arceus show him where they are at. prof rowan:so that where they are arceus sent as many of dawn pokemon to the place and start saving her as I go and get help alright. arceus: yes. arceus open a portal to where they are at and told the other to move out and when they are there arceus told palkia to find them and help get the collar off them. arceus:everyone attack.


End file.
